This invention relates to a drum and drum gauge.
Timpani type drums, such as kettle drums, have a single head and a shell depending downwardly therefrom, and tuning means for adjusting the tension of the head to adjust the pitch of the drum. The shell is usually a large bowl shaped resonator. The tuning comprises a plurality, normally eight, of tension bolts evenly spaced around the perimeter of the head where the head and shell are connected via a hoop. While the tension bolts may be individually adjustable by individual screwing, they are preferably connected to a common adjustment activating member which is connected to each of the tension bolts to adjust them all simultaenously and evenly.
For many pieces of music the tuning adjustment has to be made very rapidly (within a few seconds) while a piece is being played. For this reason, a foot controlled pedal is provided for achieving the adjustment through a common adjustment member. A gauge is connected to the common adjustment member/foot pedal to indicate when the correct tuning has been achieved. For example, the drum may be tuned to any of the notes in an octave and the gauge will have an indicator which moves across a scale marked A, B, C, D, E, F, G and with the sharps and flats if desired.